RAINMAKER
by Stained Katana
Summary: As master swordsman and mercenary Seth Rollins wanders the land with his crew in search of his long lost sister Alexa Bliss, Dean and Roman are on the hunt for their former partner. A mysterious raven haired beauty joins Seth with plans of her own and the Merchant of Misery Paul Heyman offers a dangerous job in exchange of valuable information. Rollins/Paige with other pairings. AU


**Author's Note:** _First time fanfic writer here. I'm setting the story in an alternate universe vaguely resembling medieval Europe. There will be elements of fantasy and mature themes, which may sometimes be dark/disturbing so you've been warned. This first chapter is in first person but the rest of the story will mostly be in third person._

_I was content simply reading fanfiction for years on and off, but decided to try my hand here. I'm a big wrestling fan, also into anime/manga, Game of Thrones etc. Anyone in the mood for discussing some wrestling can hit me up via PM or any other way._

_This is not primarily a romantic story, however my intention is to make this a story with a good romance plot too. I'm a firm believer of the slow burn- so there probably won't be any instant attraction kinda thing with the main characters._

_Anyways, is a great place to learn from accomplished writers and get a better understanding or your own writing. All kinds of reviews are welcome and I'll try my best to respond to as many as I can. Also, I can't promise how fast I'll update but I'll be looking to get in a chapter each week. Enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

In my dreams, I see the sky turning crimson and drops of blood raining down from the clouds. It's not just some weird vision that my mind conjured. It's actually a memory and I'm one of the only two people in this world who remember it.

When the heavens brought upon our village the fury of the Father, if you believe what our elders said during that time, the chaos was unearthly. For three days and nights, it rained continuously. We believed we had been cursed for our sins in this life or from a previous birth. There was panic, there was anarchy, there was screaming and of course there was blood. After much hue and cry, the village council convened and a decision was made- we would evacuate and travel to a new place the next morning. Everyone was advised to take only the bare necessities and most valuable possessions with them on the journey. Unlike others, this choice wasn't too hard for me. All I had was my baby sister. She was all I had left of my family. She was too young when our parents passed away and for the past ten years, I had raised her by myself. We'd take care of each other and be okay. That's what I thought when I went to sleep that night- our last night back home.

But when I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I called for my sister but all I could hear was the sound of silence. Everything was eerily quiet and the cold air hung heavy, chilling me to the bone. I'll never forget that fateful morning. I remember going out to the streets, my feet splashing on puddles of blood, looking for her. I remember the entire village being deserted and thinking I may have been left behind. As much as the thought scared me at the time, I now wish it had been true. I wish they had all left for a better place and taken my sister with them. I wish I hadn't come across those trees, with their dead bodies hanging upside down from their branches. I wish their lifeless eyes weren't all staring at me, passing judgment and branding me guilty even in death.

I stood frozen in my tracks for a long time before knowing what I had to do. I took all the bodies down- one by one, sighing with relief everytime I saw a face that wasn't my sister's. I couldn't find her, and I was happy. I knew then that I'd spend the rest of my days looking for her. And that's exactly what I've been doing the last five years. Looking for my little Lexi.

I set out barefoot with a blunt dagger and some bread. Today, I am a master swordsman, whose name is whispered in fear throughout the land. I ride with my crew of four, and the common folk know us as the Age of the Fall. Today I'm a wanted man myself due to things I've had to do to survive these years. But the ultimate mission remains the same. Finding Lexi and bringing her back. There's no home to bring her back to, but this world is too harsh and terrible a place for someone so pure as her. I need to shield her from the evils I've seen. I need to protect her. And to that end, I'll not hesitate to do anything- even if it tarnishes my reputation some more.

For Lexi, I must become a hero. For the rest of the world, I am a vile, disgusting human being. To me and to my crew though, I'm just a survivor.

"Seth, we're here".

I'm brought back to the present by the voice of my first recruit and lieutenant of the Age of the Fall- Sasha Banks. She's atop her grey mare, a few feet ahead of me on the edge of the hill. I dismount from my stallion and make my way to her side so I can see it too.

"The place does look very peaceful. You never told us what we're here for though", remarks Corey Graves. He asks too many questions sometimes but he's incredibly loyal and a very valuable person to keep around. I might have considered him a friend or a brother in happier times but I can't afford those luxuries until I've found Lexi.

"Actually he did tell us Corey, but you were too busy fucking that tavern wench so you might have missed the meeting", quips Sasha.

Corey winks at her, "And that's why you shouldn't leave me to other women Sasha".

"Shut up", Sasha doesn't even look at him, instead keeping her gaze fixed on the small settlement below us. She knows that if things get out of hand, this will be the last peace the people living there will ever know. She wants to delay our plans for just a little longer. It's her way of showing mercy. I've never complained about it or tried to stop her. I need these small sprinklings of kindness around me. It reminds me of my sister and keeps me sane. I gently place my hand on her shoulder and give it a little squeeze to let her know I'm thankful. She doesn't say anything but her hard stare softens a little and I know she understands.

"Jojo – don't set anything on fire. And Cesaro, don't draw your sword unless one of us is in danger", I tell the remaining two members of my group as I make my way back to my horse.

Jojo looks slightly disappointed but nods. Cesaro lets out a small "hmm" and goes back to being silent. He's always been a man of few words. One of the reasons I recruited him. With Corey always finding something to talk about, Cesaro's silence has always been a blessing for me and Sasha.

I draw my double handed katana and slowly trot my horse to the middle between Sasha and Cesaro- Corey and Jojo on either side. I tie my two toned hair in a ponytail to keep my vision clear. It's almost time.

"Remember, she can see the future. She'll know we are coming. Maybe she's told the villagers who'll try to put up a fight. Maybe she's fled already leaving these people to their fate. Either way, our first priority is finding her. Ask for her, look for her, make sure we have some information before we spill any blood. She's pale, raven haired and has her lower lip pierced. If you see her, shout for me".

Sasha looks to me and nods. Cesaro is silent, calm and ready as ever. Jojo pets her horse, waiting for my command. And Corey asks me something the rest of us already know.

"What's her name?"

"Paige", Jojo answers.

I point my katana up toward the heavens and bring it down, pointing to the few tents and cottages scattered around a windmill. And we gallop down the hill toward our destination, the first rays of sunlight showing us the way. In the distance, I can almost see clouds approaching- clouds colored crimson. Only fitting I suppose. I already know there will be an excessive amount of blood spilt by the time we're done here.

I am Seth Rollins of the Age of the Fall. People call me a coward and a traitor but nobody dares utter my name in anything more than a whisper across the land. I have lain many a town to waste and killed men and women alike without any remorse. Wherever I go, I leave a trail of blood and death behind me. Someday I will die a horrible death and people everywhere will rejoice. I don't mind that and I certainly don't blame them for that. But for now, that will have to wait. I won't let anything happen to me until I can find my sister Alexa, my little Lexi, and bring her back.

Murderer. Rapist. Oathbreaker- I've heard all sorts of names being used to refer to me. But now, as I see the crimson clouds approach closer and closer, ready to weep tears of blood for the unfortunate souls, I can only think of one name that is the most fitting.

**_Rainmaker._**

_._

_._

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So that's it. Let me know what you think by hitting the review button. Your thoughts, questions and suggestions are most welcome.

This is deliberately a shortish chapter being the prologue. Like I said, the rest of the story will mostly be in third person and will have longer chapters.

There will probably be some dark magic/sorcery but not too much. There are a lot of things that have influenced this story and I hope to share them or let you readers figure it out yourselves over time :)

Being a big time wrestling nerd, I'll probably have VERY few OCs but will use wrestlers and divas from many rosters in the story. All the major characters will be from WWE but look for people from TNA, ROH, NJPW, PWG, Shimmer as well. Indy wrestlers need love, y'all.

Also let me clarify here that I don't do any slash pairings. I'm not against it of course but I don't think I'll be able to write one, atleast for the main characters.

Also, I was looking to make this a T rated fic but my mind comes up with too many weird ideas so I had to rate this M. Plus I'm pretty sure there'll be lots of cursing once characters like Paige and Ambrose show up.


End file.
